Memorable Quotes
Atlas * "Thank you for existing." * "You found me..." * "It is okay to cry, Exodus. I am not that man." * "Your life begins." * "It is alright, Exodus. I was able to take a... what are the words you use? Depression nap? I feel recharged." * "You are not alone." Bruce Caine * "You ever just wanna tie someone up and tooty their fruity?" * "So uh... you're my new bud, huh? How many power squats can you do?" * "I'm Bruce Caine. First Recon. I don't really spend time with other people but it's not cause I'm a jerk or anythin'. Do you spend time with people? I don't really spend time with people." * "You uh... Gonna share?... Buddy... Pal... I'll give you a pair of my used underwear for some." * "WHAT? WHAT IS WHAT?! WHADDAYA SEE, BOY?! IS IT GOD?! DO YOU SEE GOD?!" * "I think you work well with me... I'm glad we're best friends." * "Ahh, the good days, wandering around Big Mountain, listening to communist propaganda, eating beans... eating beans too hard..." * "I'm still here." Alexander Fordyce * "You know that feeling you get when you're about to put too much trust into a fart? That's the feeling I had when I made Chevelle." Chevelle Fordyce * "Tenacious! ...You really know the way to my heart, you know that? How about we catch up a bit later? You know, stick it in my poontang." * "How am I supposed to be the creative force behind protecting the strip with a fucking cattle prod? This is entirely hopeless. We're not winning this war, we're losing one because of this!" * "Of all the ass-lancing insults you had to have bring up disease? Like I hadn't thought of that!" * "I know. It hasn't been effective. The only bummer is you gotta be extra careful about avoiding the people that make your junk itch." * "I didn't know, I was just asking. Want me to buy you a trampoline since you like to jump to conclusions so much?" * "I'm not totally useless. I can be used as a bad example." * "I'm going to break your legs." * "Everyone's hurt me. All my friends left me or are dead." * "Man... I was just starting to hit it off with Ranger Andrew, there. I know! Well why don't we harpoon Andrew straight through the head, drag him back to the camp, and hit him with a hammer until he agrees to come back? It's brilliant!" * "I wasn't like everyone else that joined the NCR for a reason. Maybe I'm in the NCR to figure that reason out." * "Geez, what's this courier I keep hearing about? It's all over the radio nowadays. What's he do like, give people paper cuts with mail or some shit?" * "I think... I have a boyfriend." * "I don't know. Maybe like "hey, congratulations, you jizzed up in my snatch and now I'm carrying a parasite"." Gideon Fordyce * "They call me handsome because I have some hands." * "You ever notice how they named a salad after that Caesar guy? I read it in a book somewhere. 'Least that's how I think it went..." * "We killed our dad on the shitter though." Gabrielle Foster Eddie Jackman Gao Gui Long * "You'll grow up out there." Elizabeth Monroe * "You come here to hide too? It's okay, I won't tell anyone." * "I have too much swagger for the dagger." * "So... Metal arm broski. Or let's just shorten that to metal broski, even though you don't look all that metal. Just your arms. I bet you get that a lot." * "You look more passive than a bloatfly without wings. ....and cuter too." * "Don't mind me and my big ol' tiddies." * "Alright if you're not having fun you can get the fuck out." * "He doesn't even go here." Jett Navarre * "You're not all that intimidating, no offense. But neither am I so I guess that's something we got in common, eh, bruh? By the way. Name's Jett, and I like Jet. Want some? I could cut ya a deal for not shooting at me. Which I thank ya kindly." Travis Navarre * "What kind of name is Chevelle anyway? Well, if I were named that I'd probably cry too." * "Well Chevelle isn't normal, is he!?" * "Don't take this the wrong way... But... I just don't want to get close to you. You understand, right?" * "Can you put on some clothes? Your ass is offensive and I'm at suicide risk." Tycho * "...Y'all fuckin'?" * "He wanted to make me pretty." * "Aaaand called it. Ranger can face anythin' in combat but can't handle the news of his crotch-fruit on the way." Andrew Zhū * "I guess I kind of figured being nice is what some people need." * "Shit, sorry..." * "I want it to mean something for you, okay?" * "Stubborn? You're stubborn! All Chevelle needed was someone to be nice to him!"